


kiss me?

by grossferatu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Coercion, Rusty Kink, Transcript Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: peter's bad at flirting.jon's tired.martin's trapped.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags! originally for rusty kink.

1.  
[click]  
  
[door shuts]  
  
PETER  
Hello Martin.  
  
MARTIN  
Peter! I—I told you to stop doing that. Sneaking up on me.  
  
PETER  
Ah, yes, and I believe I told you I would stop when you stopped responding, didn’t I?  
  
MARTIN  
That’s not very nice of you.  
  
PETER  
Oh, Martin. I promise, it is very nice of me. As Elias could probably tell you, my not-nice is much, much worse.  
  
[silence]  
  
PETER  
Why didn’t you tell me one of those things had shown up?  
  
MARTIN  
Oh! I don’t really notice them anymore. They’re just sort of everywhere in the Archives. I think it’s the Eye.  
  
PETER  
Ah. Of course.  
[addressing the tape recorder directly, voice slowly fading off into static]  
Now, that’s not very polite, is it. Listening in where you’ve not been asked? I suppose I’ll just have to be more—  
  
[static]  
  
[click]

2.

[click]  
PETER  
You’re slipping again.  
  
MARTIN  
I just wanted to see he was okay. I heard—  
  
PETER  
[chuckles]  
  
MARTIN  
Stop doing that.  
  
PETER  
I’m not doing anything you’re not doing to yourself. Remember that. Why did you want to see how Jonathan Sims was doing?  
  
MARTIN  
Please don’t do that, it makes you sound like him.  
  
PETER  
Hm. And don’t say it was because you care about him, I know that’s not true.  
  
MARTIN  
You can’t say that. You don’t know me, I’m just your assistant.  
  
PETER  
Don’t lie to me, Martin. I may not have Elias’s sight, but I can still tell when I am being lied to.  
  
MARTIN  
I’m not lying!  
  
[sound of someone getting slapped]  
  
[silence]  
  
PETER  
And you were doing so well. Anger won’t get you anywhere, Martin.  
  
MARTIN  
[audibly in pain]  
I’m not the one who keeps disappearing people.  
  
PETER  
I just don’t like talking to people. You understand that. Conflict is just so… difficult, even more than friendly interaction.  
  
[silence]  
  
PETER  
It's why I don’t like to hurt you. It’s so much effort, and only makes you more upset with me.  
  
MARTIN  
What do you want, Peter?  
  
PETER  
I don’t want you to be upset with me. It makes me anxious.  
  
MARTIN  
Stop feeding on people in the archive. This isn’t your hunting ground. And I’ll… I’ll be less upset with you.  
  
PETER  
What do I get in exchange?  
  
MARTIN  
I-in in exchange?  
  
PETER  
This part, I’d rather not have on tape.  
  
[click]

3.  
  
[click]  
  
[silence]  
  
MARTIN  
He…  
He said that if I did it he wouldn’t disappear Belinda.  
So, I did it. It was… nice, actually. I don’t know what it says about me, but I… liked it.  
  
[nervous laughter]  
  
You just appeared. I guess that means I should talk to you? But I don’t feel the compulsion to talk.  
I do…  
  
[finger tapping noises]  
  
I do wonder what it would be like if I disappeared Belinda. If it would taste good. But, I can’t do that.  
  
[shaky laughter]  
We spent so much time convincing Jon not to… eat… that I don’t want to become that kind of hypocrite.  
  
[pause]  
  
Peter explained, sort of, how you can do it. Says it comes more naturally to a Lukas, on account of how they’re raised, but…  
  
[tape spools]  
  
No. Absolutely not.  
  
[click]

4.

MARTIN  
Jon, what are you doing here?  
  
THE ARCHIVIST  
Checking on you, I—  
  
MARTIN  
[irritably]  
Does not being human anymore mean you don’t remember what boundaries are?  
  
THE ARCHIVIST  
…goodbye, Martin.  
[door shuts]  
  
MARTIN  
He doesn’t understand.  
  
PETER  
Very people few people do. That was very rude of him.  
  
MARTIN  
Hello, Peter. What do you want?  
  
PETER  
You’re not scared anymore, are you?  
  
MARTIN  
No. I’m not.  
  
PETER  
Good.  
[silence]  
  
MARTIN  
So, you don’t want anything?  
  
PETER  
No. I just wanted to check on you. You’re progressing quite nicely.  
  
[silence]  
  
Kiss me?  
  
[silence]  
  
I was never very good at hitting on people. Just another one of those things that make me anxious.  
  
MARTIN  
I—fine. Okay.  
  
PETER  
Thank you.  
  
[click]  
  
[click]  
  
THE ARCHIVIST  
Oh, god.  
  
  
5.

[click]

THE ARCHIVIST   
[shouting]  
-starve yourself!

MARTIN  
I don’t need to defend myself from you.

THE ARCHIVIST  
Just because I’m—you don’t have to follow my choices.

MARTIN  
What makes you think this has anything to do with you, huh? Can’t I make my own decisions about how I relate to… everything that’s happening?

THE ARCHIVIST  
I listened to the tape.

MARTIN  
[playing coy]  
Which one?

THE ARCHIVIST  
The one where you thought about eating Belinda.

[silence]

THE ARCHIVIST  
Did you know you were being recorded?

MARTIN  
[distant]  
I thought I’d destroyed that tape.

THE ARCHIVIST  
They like me. The tape recorders. Whatever they are—the Eye, I think, but I don’t _know_ —likes me. As much as something like that can _like_.

MARTIN  
This is why I’m avoiding you. Because I have to answer your questions, and then everything spills out. I don’t think I could leave, if I wanted to, now that I’ve started talking. I’m going to be very upset with you, once I’m done. Yes, I knew I was being recorded.

THE ARCHIVIST  
[horrified]  
Martin, I didn’t—  
  
[dawning realization. A grim decision is being made, one that will have ramifications.]  
  
You can’t leave as long as I’m asking you questions, as long as you can hear me, as long as you’re answering me, right?

MARTIN  
No. Jon, you don’t want to do this, I can overpower—  
  
THE ARCHIVIST   
What is Peter Lukas planning?   
  
MARTIN  
Jon, I don’t want this, this isn’t you, this isn’t what you’re like, this is the Eye working through you, please, Jon, _please_ —  
  
[whine of overloaded tape]  
  
THE ARCHIVIST   
_What is Peter Lukas planning? What is your part in it?_  
  
MARTIN  
[His voice is distant again.]  
There will be consequences to me if I answer.   
  
THE ARCHIVIST  
[softly]  
I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll be able to protect you.  
  
MARTIN  
[Startled]  
You haven’t let up the pressure. I’m still feeling… I still need to answer your question.   
  
THE ARCHIVIST  
Yeah. I’m tired of being the last person to know.  
  
MARTIN  
I'm turning the tape off for this.   
  
THE ARCHIVIST  
[fond]  
You know that's not going to work.   
  
[click]


End file.
